


We’re trying our best

by SugarSweetTea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baby Dream Team, Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Fic, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSweetTea/pseuds/SugarSweetTea
Summary: What happens when Tommy wakes up one day to find three smol children in his house? And what happens when the same thing happens to Tubbo? Well, you’re gonna have to read to find out!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 248





	1. How did this happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic for this fandom so I hope you guys enjoy, if you do, please feel free to leave a comment, it really helps to keep me motivated so I can continue writing for you guys.

It was about 7am.   
Tommy was left alone in his house for a few months during the winter which he had off.   
He was sleeping peacefully.   
Until....  
He heard the sound of something fall.   
Whatever it was, it was very large and broken. It was followed by little giggles. Little, but very loud.   
Freaking out he quickly ran downstairs.   
"However the fuck you are thinking you can break in my fucking house and!-" He was cut off when he saw the sight in front of him.   
In front of him stood three toddler, around 2 years old.   
One had jet blank hair and a bandana..  
Wait.   
Another had a blue shirt and goggles?...   
No, that's not possible.   
And the last one had a green sweater that had a white smiley face on it. They all looked at him.   
He froze in shock.   
Could they be?  
No!  
That's impossible.   
Unless...  
"W-who are you kids? Where are your parents and how'd you get in?" He asked them. The one in the green hoodie just waddled over to him. He sat down in front of him and smiled. Tommy couldn't help but smile back.   
"Dream?" He asked. The toddler giggled and clapped his hands.   
So it was.   
But how?   
He turned and saw the other two and thought might as well test it out to see if he's right.   
"George?" He asked and the goggled boy turned around.   
"And Sapnap?" He asked. The boy with the bandana turned around.   
Tommy felt as if he would faint. He went to sit down and immediately had all three of them come up to him.   
They all struggled to get on the couch, and whining when they couldn't.   
He gently picked up Sapnap and George and placed them on the couch causing Dream to whine even more.   
"Calm down Dream. You'll get your turn." He chuckled before picking up and placing the green hoodied toddler.   
Dream and Sapnap stood up and started jumping. Both were giggling hard. Tommy quickly grabbed both of them and set them down.   
"No! You're not allowed to jump." He scolded. They both whined before sitting down. Tommy turned on the TV.   
All three of them were babbling in a incomprehensible manner. Just baby babble.   
*hmm. What could toddlers watch?* he asked himself.   
Aha!   
He went to Disney+.   
He found Peter Pan and quickly turned in on for them. The three of them snuggled together. George, Dream and Sapnap in between.   
They all started to suck their thumb. Sapnap yawned which caused the other two to yawn as well. After a few more minutes they were asleep. Tommy saw this as the perfect opportunity to go back to sleep. He gently draped a blanket over them.   
He passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.   
After what felt like a few hours he finally woke up.   
But he woke up to pots and pans being banged on.   
He rushed downstairs to see Dream holding two wooden spoons in his hands banging on various pots and pans that were scattered out. He was babbling something loudly to himself almost as if he was trying to sing and laughing. He was having fun banging on the pots and pans. Tommy ran up to him.   
"Dream! What are you doing?!" He asked yelling a bit picking up the baby and putting him on the couch. As he was placing him down he noticed George running around laughing as well as he ran around dragging toilet paper everywhere. Throwing it wherever he wanted, and even squirting tooth paste everywhere.   
"George!" Tommy yelled. Whenever it would come out he would blow a raspberry and laugh loudly while running around. Little did he know that he ran right into Tommy who quickly picked him up, taking the tooth paste away from him and placing him on the couch. He whined before jumping off and running into the kitchen.   
Tommy however, went the other way.   
In the kitchen.   
Sapnap had managed to open the fridge and grab a large bowl of jello. It ended up falling on his head which he gladly took off with still some left in the bowl and ate it. He was covered in the red sticky mess. He also found a small bowl of some kind of sauce and proceeded to stick his hands in it and eat it before crawling over to Dream and placing the bowl on his head. Dream only responded by laughing before taking the bowl off his head. Sapnap grabbed whatever was left inside the bowl, which wasn't much, and started painting the walls with it. He drew a ton of scribbles but looked proud anyways. Giggling, he went back to the fridge to see what else he could find. George was in there by now. Sapnap grabbed a container holding that looked like some kind of salad and there it at George causing the glasses boy to shriek before giggling. He grabbed some then throwed it at Dream, who wasn't really paying attention, and then Sapnap who laughed loudly. George started taking the salad and sticking it to the walls. That's when Sapnap noticed the bottle of mustard. He got the cap off pretty easily. He then looked through the hole and squeezed. It shot him right in the face. He was in shock before laughing.   
This is when Tommy heard laughing. He rushed into the kitchen.   
He gasped at what he saw. His mouth hanging wide.   
"What the fuck is going on in here?!" He screamed at them. He was enraged. They made such a huge mess. The outburst caused all boys to stop what they were doing and look at him.   
"What the fuck were you guys thinking?! You made a huge mess, you're all so stupid, I can't believe you've done this. You should realise that you guys fucked up and you don't play with food *he took the salad away from George and the mustard away from Sapnap* or pots and pans *he grabbed the wooden spoons from Dreams little grasp*. They're expensive and we only have so many. Never do that again!" He yelled at them. His face was red and he was infuriated.   
All three boys started to whimper.   
None of them knew what they were doing wrong, they were just having fun.   
Dream was the one who sniffled first as tears began to cascade down his cheeks. George and Sapnap were close behind. And soon enough all three of them were wailing loudly. Giant tears streamed down their faces.   
"Guys! Stop! Please, just stop." Tommy's voice cracked. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to call Wilbur, he would know what to do in this situation. Or Tubbo, or Philza or even Techno.   
He was so overwhelmed by everything that happened, he sank to his knees as a few tears slipped past his eyes. He struggled to keep them back.   
"Please stop guys." He begged until he realised he was the only one crying. He opened his eyes and saw all three of them sitting in front of him sniffling but smiling. They all looked adorable and he swears he saw their normal selves flash in them for a sec, smiling at him. He would never admit it but, he missed them. But now he had a new duty. To take care and protect them, just like they did to him. He quickly dried his tears and looked away in embarrassment.   
"Ok. Now, let's get you guys cleaned up." He announced. He got up and grabbed Sapnap and George's hand. George grabbed Dreams. He led them to the bathroom. He got the water running and added a bit of bubble bath.   
He quickly grabbed his phone real quick to check discord and found quite a few messages.


	2. Kids are hard to take care of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!! I hope you guys enjoyed this one!

Tubbo- Tommy, man, are you there?   
Tubbo- Tommy I really need help here.   
Tubbo- I woke up this morning and found four toddlers in my house.   
Tubbo- They're Philza, Wilbur, Schlatt and Quackity. But they're really young, practically babies. They can't speak, they only babble.   
Tubbo- please answer me when you can, I don't know what to do.   
The next was an image of the three of them cuddling with Tubbo while he looked panic. He had what looked like a little Schlatt on his chest with Wilbur and Philza on his right and Quackity on his left.   
He responded.   
Tommy- OH big man. I'm so happy I'm not the only one. The same thing happened to me but with the dream team. He sent a picture of all three boys sitting on the ground babbling to each other. All still covered in stuff.   
He quickly sent the picture before thinking to himself.   
Wow. How am I gonna do this?  
Once he deemed the water warm and full enough, he turned it off. All boys were staring at him.   
"Well? Aren't you gonna get undressed?" He asked them. They looked at him confused. They all started babbling to each other. He groaned. He had a feeling he would have to do this. So, he quickly grabbed George and even managed to take off his goggles, and undressed him quickly setting him in the tub. He giggled at the bubbles. Sapnap saw how happy his friend was and excitedly started bouncing and clapping his hands. Tommy chuckled at himself, he couldn't deny that the scene was adorable. He helped the boy quickly get undressed before placing him in the tub with George. Both boys immediately started splashing each other and giggling. When he turned to look at Dream he found that he had already gotten his shirt off.   
"Very good Dream!" He praised the blonde boy. Dream beamed at the compliment and smiled with what little teeth he had, Tommy felt his heart swell. He quickly took off his clothes before placing him in there with the other two. He put their clothes in the hamper basket. He ordered stuff from the grocery store that he knew he would need. Including clothes for them. Then he started washing them. He definitely took a few pictures of them together in the bath. Y'know. For blackmail.   
Once that was done and they were all dressed he decided to call Tubbo.   
Sapnap was building blocks. He was wearing a white t-shirt with black sleeves and a panda head. Then pants were black and had mini pandas on them. They were pyjamas but he didn't care. They were comfy. He was sucking on a pacifier that was white but with a flame on it. He had gotten that one and of course one with a panda. Dream was colouring with mess free markers. They only worked on paper. He was wearing a white t-shirt with alligators on them with dark green shorts. He had a pale green pacifier with a white smiley face. And finally George who was cuddling against Tommy as they watched a movie. He was wearing a white t-shirt with dark blue sleeves that had the head of a robot on it. His pants were dark blue. He had a dark blue pacifier with a goggle design on them. He was snuggling against him watching the movie as the teen as on his phone. He decided to FaceTime Tubbo. He heard George babble, once the baby heard the ringing sound. Tommy turned to him.   
"Don't worry, I'm just calling Tubbo." When Tommy finished speaking George nodded but not really understanding and going back to cuddling against the blonde boys lap.   
"Hello? Tommy!" Tubbo said.   
"Thank gosh, you called. I really need help."  
"I saw the picture you sent big man. We have the same problem." Tommy explained to him. Tubbo nodded.   
"I don't know how I'm gonna be able to take care of so many kids by myself." Tubbo told him. Then he got a wonderful idea.   
"Hey Tubbo are your parents home?" Tommy asked. Tubbo shook his head causing Tommy to smirk.   
"Well since we have the same problem as two people with six kids would be easier, what do you say if you stayed here a for a bit with me. It'll be easier to take care of them together." Tommy suggested. Tubbo's face lit up.   
"Really? You wouldn't mind me visiting." Tubbo asked. Before Tommy could answer he heard crying from Tubbo's side of the phone.   
"No! Wilbur, Quackity stop that! You're hurting him! Philzaminecraft don't you even think about it!"He heard Tubbo yell followed by the sound of a child crying and something falling.   
Tommy waited for him to get back. George perked up at the noise and started babbling again.   
"I know, you're gonna have new friends to play with." Tommy commented. Dreams stomach started to growl as he whined. Of course they were hungry.   
He decided to bring the phone and set it down on the table before pausing the movie and picking up all three children. He ended up tickling all three of them in the process causing them to burst out laughing in high pitched giggles. Tommy couldn't deny that it was adorable and made his heart melt a bit. Also the fact that he was laughing as well. Thankfully there was the high chairs already installed. An orange one, a blue one and a green one. He placed Sap in the orange, George in the blue and Dream in the green. He took away their pacifiers causing them to whine. Sapnap started crying at it which almost caused the others to cry as well. However, before they had the chance Tommy quickly placed a bowl a fruit in front of each of them. There was cut up bananas, peaches, strawberries and blueberries. They all started eating. Sapnap seemed to love the peaches, while George preferred the blueberries and Dream liked the banana.   
"Hello? Tommy? Sorry about that." He heard from his phone. He rushed back and picked it up to see Tubbo looking at him. He was clinging something to his chest.   
"Tubbo, is that Schlatt?" Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded.   
"Both Big Q and Wilbur wanted him and started pulling on his arms so I needed to intervene. Then Phil kept dropping stuff, startling the others. So, you got the dream team? What's that like?" Tubbo asked him. Tommy chuckled.   
"Well..."


	3. Starting to learn

"It's interesting. Difficult, different and weird to say the least." Tommy explained.   
"Yeah. It's weird to see our friends as children now. Especially since we're the ones who have to take care of them. It doesn't seem like anyone noticed though which is kinda weird." Tubbo told him. Tommy nodded. He understood exactly how it felt.   
"When I first found them they smiled at me and I could've sworn I saw their old selves in them looking at me smiling. It encouraged me and made it easier to connect with them. Y'know?" Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded and smiled.   
"I know exactly what you mean. It's just so...different. But I feel like I have to do this to them because they would do the same for us." Tubbo explained to him. Schlatt had fallen asleep.   
Wilbur pulled on Tubbo's pants. He looked down and smiled at the baby.   
"Well hello there." Tubbo greeted. He gently picked up the baby who was wearing a yellow jumper with floofy brown hair and glasses. Tubbo gently moved Schlatt over to have Wilbur sit on his lap. He put the camera in front of Wilbur who noticed a blonde boy looking at him. It seemed like something in his mind clicked because it looked like he knew exactly who that person is. He immediately started laughing and waving. Tommy felt his heart swell up. He could tell that Wilbur recognized him. He waved back causing the baby to giggle.   
"Hey Tubbo, have they started talking yet? Cause mine are just babbling." Tommy asked. Tubbo shook his head.   
"Not yet. But I feel like they're close to it" Tubbo told him.   
Tommy nodded. As soon as he did he heard whining.   
"Give me a sec big man." Tommy told him. He walked over to the children.   
"What. What's wrong?" He asked. They were all finished with their food.   
"You guys ate it all. You're all sticky now, but that's ok. I'm proud of you three." He praised to them. Immediately all of them started smiling and beamed at the compliment. He got all of them out and washed their faces with a wash clothes. Then he set them down and they were back to what they were doing. He grabbed his phone back and sat down on the couch.   
"Sorry about that big man." Tommy apologized.   
"It's ok. So. The flight is booked and we'll be there on Friday." Tubbo said.   
"Perfect. I'm excited to see you." Tommy told him. They smiled at each other again. Wilbur started babbling. It sounded like he was trying to say something.   
"Say Tommy. T-O-M-M-Y." Tommy tried to get him to say his name.   
"Ommy." Someone said.   
"What. What was that. Who says that?" Tommy asked.   
"Tommy." A small voice said.   
"Give me a second big man." Tubbo nodded.   
Tommy looked around to see Dream looking at him.   
"Tommy." That small word came from his mouth as he started smiling.   
"Tommy. Tommy. Tommy. Tommy. Tommy!" He chanted. Tommy rushes up to him and picked him up.   
"Yes! Let's gooo! Fuck yeah! Pog champ! Pog champ! I was your first word!" Tommy celebrated. Dream giggled. Tommy held him in his arms. Suddenly, there was a baby start crying.   
"I'm sorry big man. They're very needy. Can we call back later when they're asleep?" Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded. They said their goodbyes and left each other. Tommy immediately ran over to the source of the cries with Dream still in his arms. Sapnap was crying while George looked at him and laughed. Sapnap's tower was knocked over.   
"George. Did you knock down his tower?" Tommy asked. He gently placed Dream down.   
George didn't say anything and looked down.   
"That's what I thought. You don't do that George. That's not very nice." Tommy gently scolded.   
"You're gonna be punished, now come with me." Tommy held out his hand and George gently took it. He gently led him to a chair in the corner.   
"Now you're gonna stay here until I come and get you, ok?" Tommy asked. George nodded and sat down. Tommy walked back to the other two.   
"We need to go to the store soon." He told them. They both looked at each other, then at Tommy. Then they both smiled.   
"But we need to wait first until George can come out of time out." Tommy told them. They nodded and he picked them both up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third chapter?! Woah!   
> \•o•/
> 
> Haha! I hope you guys enjoyed this one, I’ll try to update again either tomorrow or the next day.   
> In the next chapter!!! We get to see how Tubbo is doing.


	4. Not as hard as I thought

Unlike Tommy, Tubbo did not wake up to something falling. Instead, he woke up to someone giggling and playing with the pillows on his bed.   
He turned to look and try to find the source of the noise, still groggy from just waking up, but instead was treated by the sight of a small toddler around the age of 2 with floofy brown hair and a yellow sweater on.   
"Aaahhhhh!" Tubbo screamed.   
Why was there a child in his bed?!   
How did it get there?!   
When Tubbo screamed he didn't know that it caused the small child to get startled and he started crying.   
Tubbo was snapped out of his thoughts by the child's crying. Carefully, he gently picked up the baby and tried to rock him.   
"Please calm down, I'm sorry I screamed. I wasn't expecting you, and to be fair, I'm not entirely sure who you are." Tubbo chuckled to himself and noticed that ten baby had calmed down.   
That's better.   
Wait...   
Now that the baby had calmed down, Tubbo could finally get a good look at him. He looked exactly like Wilbur Soot but a whole lot younger.   
What. No. There's no way that's possible... right?   
He figured he'd try either way. He set the baby down and walked away, almost immediately he put his hands up and whined, wanting to be picked up. Tubbo fought not to go get him and instead continued on with his little test causing the small baby to whimper a bit and look down.   
"Wilbur?" He asked him. And the sound of his name, he looked up.   
"It really is you!" Tubbo exclaimed picking him up and examining him. The baby just giggled, glad to be back in his arms. Tubbo started walking downstairs with so many thought rushing through his head. Thankfully, those thoughts were stopped once again by the sound of another toddler.   
Wait.   
No.   
Multiple toddlers?!   
What the heck?!   
Going into the living room he saw a toddler wearing a black beanie hat and a sweater babbling with another toddler that was wearing a light blue sweater and had horns sticking out of his head. Beside them was a small blonde toddler with a green bucket hat and wings. He was giggling at nothing and looking around happily.   
Tubbo was very confused. If this was Wilbur, then that would mean...  
"Quackity? Schlatt? Phil?" He asked them and one by one they all looked up at him.   
Tubbo nearly passed out. He had to sit down.   
Once he sat down he quickly pulled out his phone and started texting Tommy. While he was texting, he felt them slowly crawl onto him. He felt Wilbur and Philza cuddle against his right side as Quackity claimed his left. He heard a whimper and looked passed Quackity to see Schlatt with his little arms out.   
"Fine, come here. We don't want you to feel left out now." Tubbo sighed before picking up the ram hybrid and planting him on his chest. He took a picture to send to Tommy. He trusted he would know what to do. It would be a very weird thing to ask someone about, and even if they did listen to him chances are, they won't believe him.   
A few minutes later he got a text from Tommy. He was going through the same thing! He even sent a picture of the dream team. They all were covered in a variety of different foods but he couldn't deny that they looked adorable.  
Soon enough the children in his arms were fast asleep... until they weren't. He probably got 30 minutes before Quackity woke up. The smol child yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Tubbo and smiled. Tubbo turned to look et him and could've sworn he saw Big Q flash in him for a sec, but he was back to normal. It made Tubbo do a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He sighed sadly but smiled at him nonetheless.   
Quackity jerked his head to the side and babbled something before trying to crawl onto his lap. He was unsuccessful in doing this, but succeeded in waking up Schlatt who looked quite upset to have been woken up. His little lip wobbled out as tears started to pool in his eyes.   
Then they started to fall.   
He cried not so quietly causing the other boys to wake up. Tubbo started to panic a bit once he noticed the tears welling up in Phil and Wilbur's eyes. It seemed Schlatt's crying caused them to cry as well. Thankfully, Quackity stayed calmed and even tried to calm them down. He babbled something to Schlatt and hugged him. Tubbo got up and gently moved both boys to where he was sitting before picking up Philza and Wilbur, both were crying.   
He gently bounced them and rocked them trying to get them to calm down.   
"Shhh guys, please calm down. It's ok. Nothings wrong." He tried to sooth them. It took a couple of minutes but soon their crying was reduced to sniffles. Tubbo couldn't help but grin at himself. Maybe this would be easy. He gently placed them on the couch with the other two and went into his room, he had a box of his childhood toys and thought they might like it. He brought it back down and took out the toys. Some building blocks and Lego's, some toy cars and trucks, a toy drum set with a mini guitar and a few childhood books. He put the box down and they instantly started looking through the stuff. Wilbur, to no ones surprise, went for the guitar and started strumming it happily giggling to himself and babbling. Schlatt and Quackity both grabbed the cars and started playing with those together. They seemed pretty close. And lastly, Philza, who grabbed the drums. He grabbed the sticks and banged loudly on it with them. He was having so much fun and would squeal every single time. Tubbo took a couple more pictures and smiled fondly at them, he would defiantly use these later for blackmail. Or if he ever wanted to look back at this moment. He decided to let them play for a bit and went on his phone, when he got a call from Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the kudos, it means a lot and I’m really glad you guys are enjoying it! If you guys have any ideas for future chapters, please let me know, I’ll try my best to include them but I already have a lot of ideas in mind. Anyways! Thanks for reading!


	5. To the park!

"Hello? Tommy!" Tubbo said.   
"Thank gosh, you called. I really need help."  
"I saw the picture you sent big man. We have the same problem." Tommy explained to him. Tubbo nodded.   
"I don't know how I'm gonna be able to take care of so many kids by myself." Tubbo told him. Then Tommy got a wonderful idea.   
"Hey Tubbo are your parents home?" Tommy asked. Tubbo shook his head causing Tommy to smirk.   
"Well since we have the same problem as two people with six kids would be easier, what do you say if you stayed here a for a bit with me. It'll be easier to take care of them together." Tommy suggested. Tubbo's face lit up.   
"Really? You wouldn't mind me visiting." Tubbo asked. Before Tommy could answer he heard crying from Tubbo's side of the phone.   
"No! Wilbur, Quackity stop that! You're hurting him! Philzaminecraft don't you even think about it!" He heard Tubbo yell followed by the sound of a child crying and something falling.   
Tubbo quickly rushed over to them and saw what was happening. Wilbur and Quackity we're pulling on Schlatt's arms in a tug-of-war type fashion while said ram was crying. They both wanted to play with him at the same time. And to make it worse, Phil had dropped a decently large vase causing it to smash everywhere. He wasn't expecting that to happen and it startled him. To be fair, he wasn't sure what would happen cause y'know, he's a child. Suddenly, he started crying too and so did Wilbur and Quackity. But at least it stopped them from tugging on Schlatt.   
"Please stop guys." Tubbo begged quickly trying to sweep up the broken vase. Once that was taken care of he picked up Phil and quickly checked him over making sure nothing had bounced off the ground and ricochet onto him. After making sure he was ok and calmed down a bit, he set him back down on the ground and he grabbed the book and tried to read. He was unsuccessful but it was still really cute to see him try. He picked up Quackity and Wilbur and made sure they were ok as well before calming them down. It didn't take much to call them, only rocking and tickling them a bit and they were back to their normal-ish selves. Wilbur went back to the guitar and Quackity went over to Phil who was giggling at a book. And then he picked up Schlatt who had somewhat calmed down on his own from being let go and not tugged one. He looked up at Tubbo sniffling with his arms raised to be picked him. Tubbo couldn't help but look at him in awe. He was a lot cuter like this. He picked him up and say back down on the couch grabbing his phone in the process.   
"Hello? Tommy? Sorry about that." Tommy heard from his phone. He rushed back and picked it up to see Tubbo looking at him. He was clinging something to his chest.   
"Tubbo, is that Schlatt?" Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded.   
"Both Big Q and Wilbur wanted him and started pulling on his arms so I needed to intervene. Then Phil kept dropping stuff, startling the others. So, you got the dream team? What's that like?" Tubbo asked him. Tommy chuckled.   
"Well, it's interesting. Difficult, different and weird to say the least." Tommy explained.   
"Yeah. It's weird to see our friends as children now. Especially since we're the ones who have to take care of them. It doesn't seem like anyone noticed though which is kinda weird." Tubbo told him. Tommy nodded. He understood exactly how it felt.   
"When I first found them they smiled at me and I could've sworn I saw their old selves in them looking at me smiling. It encouraged me and made it easier to connect with them. Y'know?" Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded and smiled.   
"I know exactly what you mean. It's just so...different. But I feel like I have to do this to them because they would do the same for us." Tubbo explained to him. Schlatt had fallen asleep.   
Wilbur pulled on Tubbo's pants. He looked down and smiled at the baby.   
"Well hello there." Tubbo greeted. He gently picked up the baby who was wearing a yellow jumper with floofy brown hair and glasses. Tubbo gently moved Schlatt over to have Wilbur sit on his lap. He put the camera in front of Wilbur who noticed a blonde boy looking at him. It seemed like something in his mind clicked because it looked like he knew exactly who that person is. He immediately started laughing and waving. Tommy felt his heart swell up. He could tell that Wilbur recognized him. He waved back causing the baby to giggle.   
"Hey Tubbo, have they started talking yet? Cause mine are just babbling." Tommy asked. Tubbo shook his head.   
"Not yet. But I feel like they're close to it" Tubbo told him.   
Tommy nodded. As soon as he did he heard whining.   
"Give me a sec big man." Tommy told him. While Tommy left to go deal with the children, Tubbo got out his phone and booked the flight. Hopefully it wouldn't be too hard with all three of them. Sure they had their little hiccups but they're children, what did you expect? He also checked on the other and found them calmly playing together. He smiled and took another picture. He would definitely make use of these later. He looked down and saw little Schlatt and Wilbur together. He chuckled a bit.   
"Sorry about that big man." Tommy apologized.   
"It's ok. So. The flight is booked and we'll be there on Friday." Tubbo said.   
"Perfect. I'm excited to see you." Tommy told him. They smiled at each other again. Wilbur started babbling. It sounded like he was trying to say something.   
"Say Tommy. T-O-M-M-Y." Tommy tried to get him to say his name.   
"Ommy." Someone said.   
"What. What was that. Who says that?" Tommy asked.   
"Tommy." A small voice said.   
"Give me a second big man." Tubbo nodded.   
"It's ok Wilbur, you'll speak when you're ready." Tubbo said time him. Even though he had no idea what Tubbo was saying, he smiled at him anyways.   
Suddenly, there was a baby cry from Tommy's side of the phone.   
"I'm sorry big man. They're very needy. Can we call back later when they're asleep?" Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded.  
They both said their goodbyes and hung up.   
Tubbo figured they would need some food so he ordered some food for them, not much since they're going to be leaving soon, but enough to last a few days.   
Once that was placed, Tubbo thought about what he could do with them that will keep them entertained and tire them out enough for him to relax a bit.   
The park! Tubbo thought to himself.   
"Oh boys!" He called to them. Quackity and Phil waddled over to him and sat down.   
"We're gonna go to the park soon!" Tubbo announced.   
Wilbur, Quackity and Phil cheered at the mention of the park while Schlatt was too tired to understand what was going on.   
"Ok! Let's get going before the sun starts to set." Tubbo told them. He put on a light green sweater and they all started leaving. He quickly locked the house before leaving.   
"Ok now guys, there's a few rules you must follow. No going off on your own, always stay with me and always listen, ok?" They all either nodded or looked at him confused but he assumed they got it. Since Schlatt was being a little slow cause he was tired, Tubbo put him on his shoulders causing the ram man to giggle. He was holding Phil’s hand who grasped Wilbur’s and Tubbo was holding Quackity’s hand in his other. It was still pretty early but he hoped their wouldn’t be many people there, especially people who would recognize him and make his situation public. He wondered what would happen in the park and hoped they would behave. But he wouldn’t know until they got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and the kudos! It means a lot and really helps my motivation. Sorry this chapter is so late but I hope you guys enjoy anyway, if you have any ideas please feel free to leave them in the comments!


	6. At the park!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna Tubbo’s POV at the park with the children, but I promise next  
> chapter we’ll get to see Tommy and the Dream Team going to the store. Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m so sorry this took so long to update, I have so many ideas for this one but got a bit caught up with my other Dream SMP fic. But!! I’m here now, so I really hope you guys enjoyed it! If you did, please let me know in the comments because it really helps with motivation and if I know that people are liking it, it’s gonna make me write more.

Once they arrived at the park, they all tried to run off in different directions.   
Tubbo rushed to get them all. He barely managed to capture them all.   
"Guys! Enough, please!" He raised his voice at them and they all stopped squirming and trying to get away. They looked at him waiting for what he was gonna say, and he would be lying to himself if he said that it didn't make him feel like a grown up. He smiled to them before letting them go, and to his surprise, they stayed there. 

"Now boys, remember the rules. No going off on your own, always stay with me and always listen, ok?" He   
re-explained to them. But, having the brain and attention span of toddler, they didn't really understand. They understood when he raised his voice so they wouldn't get in trouble, but other than that, they didn't understand much.   
"Good. Now that you all understand, you can go." Tubbo told them shooing them a bit with his hands. He took Schlatt from off of his shoulders and placed him on the ground. Schlatt and Quackity went to the sand and started building stuff. Phil went towards the slide, but not just any slide, the big slide. Tubbo was a little apprehensive of letting him go, but figured that if he was scared, he wouldn't do it. He couldn't help but laugh a bit as he watched him try to climb the stairs while whining. Tubbo quickly pulled out his phone and captured a picture of it before turning his attention back to the only child to not leave. 

"So what did you want to do Wilbur?" Tubbo asked him. Wilbur babbled something before grabbing his hand and trying to drag him with him. Tubbo chuckled and got up, letting himself be pulled by the toddler.   
Wilbur dragged him to the baby swings.   
"You wanna go on the swings?" He asked him. Wilbur nodded excitedly. Tubbo gently picked him up and placed him in before pushing him.   
He didn't go too high and by the looks of it, Wilbur loved it. He squealed in delight and amusement as he was pushed back and forth. Tubbo couldn't help the smile on his face as he listened to the sound of delight from Wilbur. He quickly scanned the area for the other kids and noticed Phil at the top of the slide with some other kids. He stopped pushing Wilbur for a sec and focused more on what's gonna happen to Phil. He saw the older kid get really close to Phil before pushing him off the slide. They weren't that much older, maybe 5 or 6, but they were old enough to understand what they were doing was wrong.   
They were snickering to themselves. Thankfully, Phil didn't cry and Tubbo ran to his aide, grabbing Wilbur from the swings at the same time. 

"Phil? Are you ok buddy?" Tubbo asked gently picking him up on his feet and examining him to make sure he was ok.   
He nodded.   
Tubbo sighed in relief.   
He was ok, that's all that matters.   
However, he knew he had to do something. He found some women who looked pretty similar to the kids and who were decently close enough to be their parents. He approached them. 

"Excuse me, are those your kids over there?" He asked them holding both Phil and Wilbur's hands.   
"Yes, why? What did they do this time?" She asked sounding annoyed already.   
"They pushed my.. little brother down the slide." Tubbo told her motioning to Phil. She sighed before rubbing her forehead.   
"Boys! Come over here right now! Thank you for letting me know." She yelled the first part. Tubbo nodded as the boys came running. Once she finished telling them off they apologised to Phil and they parted ways. 

"Well that was something wasn't it?" Tubbo asked Phil who simply nodded and babbled, not really understanding what was happening. This caused Tubbo to laugh, which prompted Phil to laugh and Tubbo to laugh even harder. It was an endless cycle. 

Once they calmed down, Tubbo looked around for the others and saw Wilbur shoving fistfuls of sand into his mouth. Tubbo came running.   
"No Wilbur! We don't eat sand!" Tubbo scolded, getting the hand out of his mouth causing him to whine. He wanted to eat it. Tubbo sighed before holding onto his hand so he wouldn't be able to eat more sand. Wilbur didn't like this idea very much and tried to get away, he kept whining and pulling in the hand to let him go but Tubbo wouldn't budge.   
It was for his own good.   
Even if he didn't think so.   
Tubbo spotted Quackity and Schlatt making sand castles together, happy and smiling. Tubbo smiled at them before taking another picture. Wilbur had calmed down at this point and stopped trying to get away. 

Everything was good between the two until some random kid came in and trampled all over their castles. He was jumping on them and ruining them. Tubbo immediately started walking towards them, just hand in hand with Wilbur while Phil trailed a bit behind. 

But, before he could do anything, they took care of the kids themselves.   
Quackity and Schlatt, both pretty mad, got up and shoved the kid down together. He wasn't that much older, but he, like the other kids, knew what he was doing was wrong.   
So, while he trampled the now very flat sand, Schlatt and Quackity pushed him down before leaving him and laughing. 

Tubbo didn't know wether to be proud or upset. I mean, the kid deserved it.   
He felt proud at them for standing up for themselves and not letting someone else walk all over them. So yeah, Tubbo was pretty proud.   
"Well hello you two." He smiled at them. They smiled back. 

The sun was starting to set.   
"C'mon boys, it's getting late. Let's go home so we can eat." Tubbo told them. He put Schlatt on his shoulders again while holding Phil and Quackity's hand. Phil was holding onto Wilbur's.   
They got home right before the sun finished setting. He's glad he got some food, because by the time he came home there was food for them. He helped them take off their shoes before helping them wash their hands.   
Tubbo would be lying if he said that it wasn't at least a little funny seeing all of them in a line as he picked him up so they could wash their hands.   
Once everyone had clean hands, he set them down at the table and served the food. 

They all loved it, but since they were pretty young, it was rather hard to eat with the forks and spoons, which resulted in the eating their hands. Tubbo definitely snapped a few pictures of all of them using their hands to eat the food.   
He laughed to himself.   
He could definitely used these later. When everyone was finishing up, Phil began to yawn, followed by Quackity, then Schlatt and finally Wilbur. 

"Are you guys tired?" Tubbo asked them even if he already knew the answer. They shook their heads no but they were obviously falling asleep.   
Tubbo chuckled before picking up Quackity and brought him to his bed. He gently placed him down as he sucked on his thumb already fast asleep. 

Once he went back for the others, he saw them all leaning against each other, also, fast asleep. He somehow managed to pick up the remaining three and brought them into his bed. Quackity immediately wrapped his arms around Schlatt as they both hugged each other.   
Tubbo thought it was definitely one of the cutest things he's ever seen and took a few last pictures of what was happening. 

All for of them were passed out, sucking their thumbs. It was adorable. Tubbo was about to leave when he felt someone pull his sleeve. He turned towards the bed to see Phil barely awake, eyes half open, but holding into his sleeve.   
"Stay." He mumbled out. 

Tubbo gasped. 

He finally spoke! 

But, Tubbo, unfortunately couldn't celebrate too loudly or else he would wake up the others.   
"Ok, yeah. I'll stay with you guys." He told him. He gently moved the other a bit to make room for himself before getting into the bed.   
Once he was comfortable, he felt a weight on the side of him and looked to see Phil snuggled up against him. Placing an arm around him, he fell fast asleep.


	7. To the store!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and for all the people who read it, it means so much to me, so thank you!   
> Feel free to write what you thought about it in the comments, it really helps with my motivation to write!

Tommy was thankful that his parents kept some of his kid stuff, so he quickly got out some old jackets for them to keep warm. 

"Since it's not that far from here, we're gonna walk, ok boys?" Tommy asked. Dream and Sapnap nodded even if they weren't entirely sure what he was saying. Tommy grinned before giving them each a jacket. 

"No Dream, you put your arm through there, not your head! Sapnap, you have it on backwards, let me help you." He sighed and figured it would go faster if he helped them. Once they were both ready to go, he set them down and went to George. 

"George, we're gonna leave now. Can you please behave now?" Tommy asked. George sniffled a little before nodding.   
"I'm not mad at you, I just need you to know that what you did was wrong. Now, go say sorry to Sapnap." Tommy told him. He got off of the chair and toddled over to him. Sap and Dream we're sitting on the ground. George walked up to them and they smiled at him. 

He walked up to Sapnap and wrapped his little arms around him. Sapnap returned the hug, causing both of them to giggle. Tommy quickly snapped a picture of them hugging. He would be lying if he said it wasn't one of the cutest things ever. 

"Now that we're all friends again, let's go!" He exclaimed in his usual Tommy like manner. He had been calmer lately, since the Dream Team.   
He felt like he had a responsibility. 

He felt like an adult, 

like a big man! 

Big man TommyInnit! 

He locked the door as they went out and almost immediately Dream started running around. He had brought a wagon to carry the stuff in. 

Thankfully, George and Sap were staying close to him. George seemed a bit reluctant to leave him but Sapnap wanted to run around with Dream.   
"Dream! Don't go too far!" Tommy called to him, running a bit to catch up. George and Sap ran as well and then they couldn't stop. They both ended up pacing him and running to catch up with Dream. In truth, they weren't really that fast or that far, but Tommy knew better than to leave them alone.

So he walked a bit faster to catch up with them.   
"Tommy! Tommy! Tommy!" Dream called to him, giggling. Tommy laughed loudly and ran up to him.   
"Dream! Dream! Dream!" He teased. He kept them close to him as they walked inside the store. 

"Now boys, can I trust you to not run away or do I have to put you in the shopping cart?" Tommy asked them.   
"Cart, p'ease." George said. Tommy turned to him.   
"You spoke.! You finally spoke!! Fuck yeah, GeorgeNotFound! Let's get some pogchamps boys!" Tommy cheered to himself loudly. They were in entrance way or the store so they got quite a few weird looks.   
Tommy gently picked him up and placed him inside the cart. He figured the other two were ok with not being in the cart. 

"Ok boys, first thing on our lost, clothes." Tommy pretended to rev the engine of the cart as if it was a motorcycle causing George to laugh.   
"Bbbrrrrrrmmmmmm bbbrrrrmmmmmmmm." He made the sounds with his mouth before going fast down the isle. George kept recreating the noises as he touched the handle as well. 

"Bbrrmmm bbrrmmm." George imitated him, laughing the entire time. Tommy laughed loudly before seeing Dream come in front of him and hold on as well as he put his feet up on the cart, at this point he was hanging off of it as he and George made the same 'bbbrrmm bbrrmmm' noises.   
Tommy found Sapnap not really paying attention to him, and more on a shirt with a panda on it. Similar to the one he was wearing before. 

Tommy grabbed it and put it in the cart. Sapnap looked up at him and smiled. His heart melted a bit.   
He still couldn't believe that his friends were now toddlers and he had to take care of them. Still all very baffling to him. 

Tommy grabbed a few more shirts in many different colours, ranging from red, to blue, to green, to black, to white, to purple and pink. They had a rainbow assortment of shirts. Then for the pants, he got them each at least five pairs of pants and two pair of shorts. You never know. Since he wasn't sure how long this would last, he got swim trunks as well for them and a ton of pyjamas. 

His favourite ones was the panda onesie, the pastel blue dinosaur onesie and a tiger one. He couldn't wait for when they're back to normal and he got to show them all the pictures he took. 

Once he figured he had enough clothes, he turned back to them. He saw Dream and George still keeping themselves busy, but wait... where was Sapnap?!   
He frantically scanned for him, grabbing the cart and going into every isle.   
"Sapnap?!" Tommy yelled for him. Dream and George looked nervous as well. They knew something was wrong. 

When he entered the fourth isle, Tommy found him staring at the stuffed animals.   
"Sapnap! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you just leave like that?! Do you know how worried I was, someone could've taken you, you could've gotten lost! Never do that again!" Tommy yelled quite loudly. Sapnap lowered his head, sniffling a bit. Tommy sighed. He gently lifted his chin, only to see a few tears growing down his face. 

"Look, I was scared something had happened to you. Please be more careful this time, ok? Now, since you broke a rule, you'll get a timeout when we get home." Tommy told him gently but firmly. Sap nodded as Tommy wiped his tears. 

"You were looking at the stuffed animals, yeah? Well go on then, pick one." He told him. Sapnap's eyes lit up before running up to the panda one and squeezing it firmly. It was almost as big as him.   
"Pan'as!" He squealed. Tommy's eyes went wide before he grinned and laughed again. Honestly, he wasn't surprised.   
"Two for two?! That must be a record!! Fuck yeah!! Still can't believe that! I'm proud of you! Pogchamp!!" He screamed again. All three kiddos laughed at him. Dream walked over and grabbed a soft giraffe plushie and George reached for the monkey one. 

They were almost finished, just needed some food and toys for them. He got a few toys randomly, close to their ages and a bit older in case they got bored. And since his parents had recently been shopping before they left, he only needed a couple things. They walked into the candy isle and all their eyes lit up. 

"Boys, you can pick one thing each, ok? But only one. It's for tonight." Tommy explained to them. He let George out who ran for some peanut butter flavoured chocolate bar, Sapnap went for a small big of gummy bears and Dream grabbed two chocolate bars. 

"No, Dream, I said one. Go out one back please." Tommy instructed. Not sure which one to give up, Dream shook his head, no.   
"Dream. Put one back, or else you won't get any." Tommy told him strictly. Dream stomped his foot on the ground before screaming.   
"No! No! No! No! Noo!" He screamed loudly. 

Yup, just as Tommy had expected.

Tommy took both chocolates out of his hands and put him inside the cart. He struggled to move around and kept screaming. Tommy figured at least one of them would pull something like this and had made a plan on hat to do when it happened. Dream's screaming soon turned into only cries that turned into soft snores. Tommy chuckled to himself as he payed for everything. 

"Looks like he tired himself out. We'd better get going boys, the suns gonna set soon." Tommy told them. George and Sapnap nodded. He got the wagon out and put everything in it. He gently picked up Dream in his arms and carried him. He was starting to pull the cart when he felt a smaller hand grab his. Looking down he saw George. 

"Do you want to pull the wagon Georgie?" Tommy asked him. It wasn't too heavy so he should be ok. George nodded before grabbing the handle from him. He turned behind to see Sapnap with both hands on the back 'pushing' and helping George.   
Tommy laughed at the scene as he held Dream firmly to his chest. He would get his punishment when he woke up, but for now, he let him sleep. 

And soon enough, he was at his house again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know I say this a lot, but it’s true, I had a lot of fun writing this! I hope you guys enjoyed it!   
> In the next chapter!!! We’ll get introduced to another character! Wasn’t entirely sure how to incorporate them but I found a way! Thanks to one of my friends for helping me with the idea!


	8. Dinner time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so sorry this took so long to write, but I’m trying to update more regularly now, hopefully once a week is what I’m trying to do. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it!!

Tommy gently took Dream and placed him in his bed. He'll be able to nap a bit before tonight and maybe he'll be in a better mood.   
Tommy shut off the lights and left but not before taking off his jacket and shoes. 

He went downstairs to see Sapnap and George still standing in the door way. Both still had their outdoors clothes on and were waiting for Tommy to get back. He sighed before helping them take off their jackets and shoes. He then gently took Sapnap and lead him to a corner with a chair, the same one George was in not that long ago.   
"Because you misbehaved in the store you'll have to stay here for a bit, ok?" Tommy told him.   
Sapnap looked sad and started to cry again, he didn't want to be there when he could be playing with George. 

"No, Sap. You need to learn. Stay there please." Tommy told him a little firmer this time. He still cried a bit but stayed in the corner anyways. He turned the TV on for George before placing him on the couch. 

It was already around dinner time so he quickly got the food set up. It didn't take too long and once he was finished he saw the clock and noticed that only 10 minutes had gone by. He walked to the corner and went to see Sapnap. 

"You're punishment is over, you can come out now." Tommy told him gently placing a hand on his shoulder.   
"But I want you to say sorry because you really scared me today." He continued.   
"M sowwy." Sapnap apologizes while wrapping his arms around him and cring a little. It was very lonely for the tot all by himself, but he had to learn. Tommy was quick to pick him up in a hug.   
"Shh, it's ok. You're fine." He reassured him. 

Once he was generally more calmed down, he set him down with George on the couch. Since dinner needed some more time to cool down, he went to go put the stuff away. He went into the extra room in his house and put the clothes and toys away. He figured he'd give them the stuffed animals a little while later. 

He was about to head downstairs when he heard crying come from his bedroom. Opening the door, in the darkness he saw a pair of eyes full of tears threatening to fall and some that already have, staring at him.   
Dream must've woken up in the dark and gotten scared. He was sobbing very hard. 

Tommy quickly rushed in and turned on the lights. He felt like an idiot, of course a toddler would be scared of the dark. He picked up Dream in his arms and tried to calm him down.   
"I'm so sorry Dream, I completely forget about the darkness. Shhh. Please calm down." He tried to soothe him, which worked a little. 

Dream was still crying a bit an sniffling but felt safe in Tommy's arms.   
"Sowwy I's bad today." Dream muttered out from his chest. Tommy sighed and rubbed his back.   
"You know what you did was wrong, yeah? You have to be a good boy, Dream. When I tell you one, you can only pick one, okay? I didn't want you getting sick." Tommy explained you him as they walked out of the room. Dream nodded against his chest. 

He carried them downstairs where the food was finally ready to eat. He placed all three of them down at the table in the high chairs and got each one of them food. Once he was finished serving them, he served himself. They all ate without a fuss and he was happy that they ended up eating almost everything on their plates. 

Putting them in the sink, he turned to Dream.   
"I know you said sorry, but you need to learn that what you did wasn't right. So come on, in the corner you go." Tommy expected a lot more resistance but it seemed that he had actually learnt his lesson and he went without a fuss.   
He say down quietly staring at the wall. 

Tommy turned to the others who were still in their chairs and got them out. 

“Now what do you guys want to do, we can play or watch something.” Both pondered a but before George spoke up.   
“Colour?” He asked.   
“Not a bad idea there Gogy.” Tommy ruffled his hair and quickly went upstairs to get the books and crayons that he bought for them.   
He set everything up at the table in his living room. 

“Now boys, you need to be very careful not to get any on the table, ok? If you do you’ll be in trouble.” He told them. They both nodded but just incase, Tommy placed paper underneath the books incase they went over it. Better safe than sorry. 

“Tommy!” Sapnap cried out to him. He turned his attention towards the raven boy.   
“Yes, Sapnap?” He asked. The only response was whine as he pointed to a picture in the book that George was colouring in.   
“George, can I see that for a moment please?” George nodded and handed him the book. He quickly ripped out a page before handing it to Sapnap. 

“Tank you!” He exclaimed happily colouring. George on the other hand, wasn’t as happy.   
He started to cry a bit. Tommy sighed, they were always crying, before going to him and asking what’s wrong.   
“What’s wrong Gogy?” He sniffled a bit before responding.   
“You bwoke it...” George managed to tell him before crying loudly. He thought that he had broken his book. It took Tommy a lot of self restraint not to laugh too hard at the situation. Toddlers were so cute sometimes, sure they cried a lot, but they could be really funny. Always crying over the most simplest things. 

“Don’t worry George, the book isn’t broken. I just wanted to give Sapnap a piece of it, but it still works fine.” He reassured. Immediately, George stopped crying.   
“Ok.” He mumbled before going back to colouring, he was satisfied with that answer.   
Tommy laughed again. This was so much more easier than he’d thought it would be. 

Soon enough, ten minutes went by and he went into the corner where Dream was.   
“Hello Dream.”   
“Hi Tommy.”   
“You can come out now.” Tommy informed him. Dream nodded before going to see his friends.   
“Dream, would you like to colour as well?” Tommy asked him. Dream nodded and sat down beside Sapnap who handed him some crayons. They smiled at each other as Tommy placed the paper in front of him. 

“Now boys, will you be ok by yourselves for a bit?” Tommy asked them. They nodded and he sighed. They wouldn’t be too far so he would be able to stream for a bit. He had promised his chat and they were all very excited about it, he didn’t want to cancel plus he figured they’d be ok on their own for a little bit. 

He started his stream up.   
“What is up chat?!”


	9. Oatmeal and unexpected guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this took so long, I’ve been a little busy. But! I want to tonctinue this book as much as possible because I have a lot of ideas. It’s late so I apologise if there’s any grammar errors, I’ll check it over and fix it in the morning. Oh! And thank you everyone for all the reads and the kudos, I’m glad you guys are enjoying, and if you are, please let me know in the comments! It always helps with motivation!  
> Anyways,   
> I hope you enjoy!

Technoblade woke up surprisingly earlier then expected.   
He took a shower, got dressed, put his glasses on then went downstairs to eat. But that's when he saw them.   
Two tiny toddlers in his kitchen.   
One had black hair and dark brown eyes, while the other had lighter brown hair, but also brown eyes with glasses. The one with black hair was wearing a light blue sweater and pants while the one with glasses wore a red and black hoodie. 

Techno rubbed his eyes and stared at them for a bit wondering if this was true.   
Who were these kids?!   
How did they get into his house?! 

It didn't take long for one of them to notice him. The one wearing blue looked at him before smiling. The other tot smiled at him too.   
Techno didn't know what to do. He was extremely panicked.   
That's when he inspected them further...  
They kinda looked like..  
"Skeppy?" He called out. The one tot in blue tilted his head to the side in wonder. Techno gulped.   
"So does that make you... BadBoyHalo?" He asked the other. The other smol child laughed and clapped his hands.   
Techno thought he could faint...   
'How do I deal with this?!' He thought to himself. Technoblade started to pace the room in worry. He didn't have the slightest idea how to take care of kids. He didn't know what to feed them or what to do with them. His breathing picked up as he started to pace even more, this, however, caught the attention of a certain little boy. 

Bad walked over to him pacing and grabbed onto his leg. He wrapped his arms around him and smiled. When he felt the sudden weight attach to him, he looked down to see Bad staring up at him with a cute smile on his face. He's not sure why, especially since it's BadBoyHalo, but he felt a little better. It calmed him down, if only a little.   
He raised his arms and Techno took this as a sign that he wanted to be held. So he did. And immediately, Bad wrapped his arms around his neck, as if he was giving him a hug. 

This was all new to Techno. One of his closest friends and someone he feared were turned into toddlers and he had to watch them. He contemplated messaging the chat but figured everyone would think he's playing a joke on them... he could send pictures, but he could wait. For now. Skeppy, sensing that he was being left out, also extended his arms out, whining and pouting until Techno picked him up.   
Figuring they might be hungry, he brought them to the kitchen. It was decently early and most people would be eating breakfast or brunch at this time, so he figured, might as well do the same. Setting them down, and making sure they can't fall, he started getting it ready.   
"Ok guys, what do you want." He asked them. They stared at him cutely in confusion. Techno sighed.   
"Of course they won't answer, they're babies.." He said to himself. Looking in the pantry, he pulled out cereal and oatmeal. He placed it in front of them.   
"Here. Now you guys get to pick." He told them. Almost instantly they started fighting over the oatmeal. They had both grabbed it at the same time and were trying to get it. That is until Technoblade came and grabbed the box from both of them causing them to whine.   
"Oatmeal for both of you it is then." He started getting it ready. It was a cinnamon flavour one with mini marshmallow dinosaur in it. No wonder they both wanted it...

It didn't take long for it to be ready and he quickly got two bowls for them. He added some milk to cool it down and once he deemed it safe enough to eat he gave it to them. Skeppy, not bothering to use a spoon, but his hands in and started eating like that. Technoblade shrugged. If he wanted to eat like that he could. He wasn't gonna stop him, who do you think he is? The government? Ha!   
Bad, however, had a different approach and grabbed the spoon and feed himself. It worked for the most part but he was still struggling a bit. Techno took this as a sign that he should step in. He grabbed the spoon from his hands and helped feed him. When most of it was gone, he left to go get some milk for them. They would be thirsty after eating. 

He wasn't even gone for a minute before he heard the sound of someone crying. Rushing back he saw Bad covered in oatmeal, crying, while Skeppy was making a mess with it.   
Even if he wasn't the government. He knew he had to do something. Picking up Skeppy, he washed his hands before sitting him in another chair. Then he went over to the crying boy and wiped his face clean as well as his hands. He even found a piece in his hair and couldn't stop the laughter that escaped him. Once he was clean he rocked him a bit which soothed him and stopped his crying. He placed him in another chair beside Skeppy. He turned to Skeppy.   
"Now I'm not the government, but Skeppy that was wrong. We don't throw food at others. Say sorry." Technoblade's monotone voiced said to him. He never thought he'd be saying that, especially not to his friend. Skeppy reached over to Bad and hugged him. Bad fought a little and pushed away a bit but returned the hug nonetheless. He gently picked both of them up and figured he'd clean later. 

He set them down on the couch and sat beside them. Instantly, they cuddled up against him. Skeppy looked at him before grabbing his glasses.   
"What- Skeppy! Give those back, I need those." He told him. Skeppy put them on and only laughed loudly. Technoblade couldn't lie that it looked quite funny. He chuckled before taking them off of him and putting them back on his face. He played a movie for them and they were hooked within seconds. It was some bright, colourful and cheerful cartoon movie for them that he didn't really care for. Within a half hour of the movie, they were fast asleep. So he quietly took out his phone, only to get a notification. 

'TommyInnit is live on twitch'


End file.
